These Days and The Ones to Come
by rainonmonday
Summary: They are about to have their first anniversary and also celebrate their son's first birthday.


**So long since I wrote for this pairing, but I felt something missing this last month, and I guess it was a new season of HoD. And I would've liked that, just to know the name of the baby (I gave him a name, though, because he needed one).**

 **A shout-out to LongLiveTheHart for messaging me and giving me the final push to finish this. And I might pick up an idea for another story.**

* * *

 _ **These Days and The Ones to Come**_

"Should we make a list? I think we should, don't you?"

Wade is halfway to take another bite of his precious, juicy and delicious roast beef sandwich when a pair of lovely if slightly wackadoodle chocolate brown eyes fall upon him. He loves her. He so does. It's the only reason why he gave up on everything he thought he wanted while being a bachelor. It's why they are about to have their first anniversary and also celebrate Nathan's first birthday.

"Huh?"

"Wade," Zoe whines and rolls her eyes at him and the soon-to-be one-year-old boy playing with his trucks on the floor giggles. "You know this town is going to expect some big party to celebrate us. You know Nat is adored by everyone." And she's not exaggerating. Lavon had to warn the old ladies about pinching the little bud's cheeks so much.

"Yeah. So let them plan it. Why do we have–" and as he says each word, Zoe's frowns deepens.

"It's our anniversary?"

She's probably expecting a big gesture. And he should do that, because you know she was the one who proposed and told him to get married right away while giving birth. He's not forgetting her effort or the way she crossed her legs to keep the boy in while they said their I-do's.

Wade has a plan. It's romantic and fun and more importantly it involves privacy, something very precious in BlueBell. But right now he wants to eat his sandwich before the bread gets soggy.

"I know," he says around his food, because he is hungry and Zoe knows him well enough to realize when not to berate him for eating with his mouth open.

"Don't be disgusting." Doesn't mean she won't.

"Whatever." He finishes off his food in a couple of bites and then wipes his hands on a napkin, before taking their little boy and scooping him up. Wade throws Nathan in the air and the boy shrieks happily. "The Boss and I have to do some shopping, some planning and stuff, so you write your list and then tell me what to do. Basically like always."

Zoe smiles at the silly nickname he gave to Nat. It's because he became the only one who could make him do anything at the craziest hours. His tiny, tiny boss.

"Shopping and planning for what?" She's pouting, and it's damn near irresistible, but he has things to do.

"Look, this is like a town festivity, okay? Don't worry about his birthday because you have the entire BlueBell population on it. Just order a cake big enough and talk to Lemon. I'm sure she's the one in charge." He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her lips. Wade tries to get up, but Nathan is stretching his arms towards Zoe for a cuddle.

Those two are the cutest people on Earth.

"Say bye-bye to Mommy, Nat."

"Bye-bye," Nat says with a little wave.

"Bye-bye, Little Bear." And that's her nickname for the kid, because Wade vetoed when she called him _bunny_ , claiming he needed a manlier pet name. And also because Nat roars when he's sleepy and yawning. Seriously, that kid needs a warning label or something. Too adorable.

Nathan looks at him, with the same green eyes he has and then lays his head on Wade's shoulder. Wade in return presses a kiss to the boy's dark hair and they are soon on the way to the Dixie Stop. They need to ask Frank for a few things to order.

–&–

She hates the night shift. Zoe doesn't know why, but it seems whenever she's on call, the craziest things happen. And she has tried to forget an unfortunate sexual mishap AnnaBeth and George had, but everything has turned out unsuccessful so far. And last night one of the Parker twins got in some trouble while climbing out of the window of his girlfriend's house, falling right into a beautiful bush of roses. The girl's mother wasn't very happy about the roses, but not the same could be said for the boy.

She just needs a very dark coffee and then go to her boys for some good old cuddles that will get her through the day.

Imagine her surprise when instead she finds them in Lavon's kitchen, eating breakfast. Wade has his traditional bowl of cereal in front of him while Nathan is next to him in his high chair.

"You're up early."

"We have business to do," Wade replies, walking to her and kissing her forehead. "Morning, babe. Looks like you need a nap."

She tries to glare at him for being obvious, but his thumb is rubbing tender circles on her temple, and it feels nice.

"What are you eating, Little Bear?"

Nathan grins at her. "'Nana!" They are teaching him to eat by himself and they are starting with easy things, like mashed bananas or apple sauce. He's a fast learner.

"A banana, huh? Daddy sure knows what you like."

Wade snorts a laugh while pouring the cup of coffee she needs.

Zoe presses a sloppy kiss to Nat's soft cheek and her son giggles joyfully. It would've been so much easier back when she had doubts about becoming a mother if she had known about moments like these. And also about the family she has, because Wade and she could've done without their little dance before finally realizing they were meant to be together.

"Here." Wade hands her the mug with coffee and places his hand on the small of her back. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm just tired. You two have a fun day ahead?"

"I don't know if fun, but we'll keep ourselves busy." Wade prompts Nat to keep eating, and even if the little one seems reluctant, he knows better than not to listen to Daddy. If people had asked them a year before who would be the disciplinarian, she wouldn't have voted for Wade, but she wouldn't have imagined she would have such a soft spot for Nat.

"But we'll have lunch together, right?"

"Sure."

"I just can't wait to have a family day, just the three of us."

Wade grins. "We could ditch the celebrations and have a day to ourselves."

"No! It's his first birthday." Zoe sees Wade's about to say something and she knows what. "Yes, he probably won't remember, but we'll do. And we'll take pictures, and celebrate. With cake. And presents. And–"

"We're not getting him a pony."

She snorts a laugh at Wade's comments. "I'll say that to you if we have a girl some time in the future, because I know you'll get her whatever she wants."

"I'll get you whatever you want, but I know you don't know how to ride other thing that's not –"

"Wade!" She scolds him but he only pretends to look offended.

"A bike. And poorly, by the way. What did you think I was going to say?" He's far more amused than he should. She loves and hates how smug he is.

"Hello, guys," Lavon enters the kitchen already dressed and ready for the day. "Good morning, Nat."

"'Von."

Lavon laughs with Nathan. The big guy is so anxious to become a father, he's been planning many dates to bring up the subject to Lemon, but for one reason or another, they haven't talked about it yet. He would be an amazing dad. Zoe is sure of it.

"So what's up? Have you seen the town square's decorations for Nat's birthday?"

"Tourists will think he's some kind of hero with that big banner in front of church." Wade complains but he's so proud of it he wouldn't shut up about it two nights ago. "I don't mind if Earl begged you for it, it's wrong. All the other one-year-olds will bully the Boss when he goes to daycare."

Lavon smiles and shakes his head. "Sure they will."

"Where's Lemon?" Zoe asks. "Not that I'm missing pleasant conversation or her input about what to do with the bags under my eyes, buy my eardrums are still in one piece."

It's not like they are still fighting like cats and dogs, but their friendship is hard to describe. They insult each other, help one another when it's needed and most importantly are honest to a fault.

"She went to visit Magnolia yesterday and comes back today because she needed to pick a couple of things for the party."

"I really hope this doesn't happen every year with Nat's birthday," Wade suddenly interrupts. "I don't want to think what kind of party he'll think he deserves by the time he turns eighteen or twenty-one."

Lavon scoffs. "Do you remember your twenty-first birthday? Because I was there and–" he doesn't get to finished before Wade is shutting him up with his hand.

"Don't."

"What happened?"

"You really don't want or need to know that. It's part of my old-self. I'm a totally changed family man who loves his wife so much more than waking up in a thong in the arms of Lavon Hayes – no matter if he had just been signed by the Saints." Wade grins at her before taking Nathan from his high chair. "And now if you excuse us, we need to start our day."

Zoe watches them go, talking animatedly and seriously, as Wade always talks to their son. But as soon as they are out, she turns to see a frowning Lavon.

"It could be worse. At least Wade doesn't hog the covers."

–&–

"Please tell me they aren't sailor outfits."

Zoe snorts a laugh. "No! Who do you think I am? Lemon? Besides, last Halloween, it was your idea to wear matching outfits as the Blues Brothers."

"Only because you didn't want to be the Betty to our Bamm-Bamm and Barney."

Just like back then, Zoe laughs. Wade is completely insane. But she does regret not taking the time to make or find a Betty Rubble outfit.

"But this year, I have a great idea. If only you wear a General Leia costume, I'll make sure to talk to Tom to get me a Han Solo one for me and a Kylo Ren one for Nat."

"You're already planning our Halloween costumes?"

"Well, yeah."

"Anyway," she says before the conversation goes to places she's not ready to go yet. "Don't worry. I just bought Nathan the cutest little outfit and I'm sure you'll love it."

Zoe reaches for a large bag and slowly pulls out a tiny pair of dark jeans, a plaid shirt and…

"Are those boots?"

"Yes! Aren't they adorable? They are just like the ones you bought for yourself last month." She had the hardest time looking for a nice pair of tiny boots that didn't look they were part of a costume.

Wade grins. "I thought you didn't want him to wear plaid and blend in with us, Southerners."

"He loves you and he wants to be just like you. Sooner or later Nathan was bound to wear plaid, and I want to brag about buying him his first one." Zoe stares at the shirt and imagines her little boy in it. He'll be beautiful as always. "I'll settle for him not saying y'all."

"Who do you think we are? I reckon he's a 'Bama boy, ma'am."

With just one look she tells him all, but of course Wade is laughing – he loves to make his accent thicker whenever her mother is on the phone or visiting, only so he can confuse her. And even if Candice can't pick up a word he's saying, she adores him. Zoe already gave up on wondering why those two get along so well.

"Can you believe we're only two days away from his first birthday? Time does fly."

Wade walks to her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Don't get all sappy on me. Besides it's only a year. We spent four dancing around each other, and those didn't fly for me, Doc." He shakes her playfully until her smile turns into a giggle. "I'm here for the long-run, so this is nothing."

"I don't seem to say it often, but I love you."

"I know."

"Don't be a jackass," Zoe warns him. "You're not Han Solo."

He kisses her, softly in the beginning and with more passion once she tilts her head up so they can be more comfortable. When they pull back, she sighs contently while he presses a lingering kiss to the hinge of her jaw.

"I love you, too."

"Mhmm," Zoe mumbles before taking his face between her hands and pulling him into another kiss, that Wade soon seems to take as a hint to something that requires less clothes and more touching.

"Come here," he mutters while walking backwards and toppling over the bed.

"Oh my!" AnnaBeth's squeak sends Zoe and Wade off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. They struggle to cover themselves up as an amused Nathan watches his parents with a less than presentable look. "It's five! You said to bring him back at five. I didn't mean to interrupt… _this_." She motions to the unmade bed and the chaos of clothes around it.

Zoe pushes her mussed hair back and blows it off her face as she wraps a sheet around her. "It's okay!" Her voice is too high for things to be okay. "We were just – you know – playing."

AnnaBeth's eyebrow arches and Nat looks more than confused.

"Yup," Wade stands up, wearing boxers – luckily for him. "I wanted to play Twister, but Mama decided she wanted to try Hungry Hippos." He obviously gets smacked across the chest for that one. "Ow."

"Daddy is joking. We were planning to, to–"

"Don't try to fix this. You'll only make it worse," AnnaBeth tells her before placing Nat on the floor gently. "Besides, you're lucky he won't remember this. Now, me, on the other hand, I'm scarred for life. But of course, that includes several other times you've rubbed your blissful marriage in our noses."

"Sorry, AB." Wade scoops Nat up and the little boy presses his chubby hands to his father's cheeks, giggling when he feels the stubble. "But don't play that card on us. You don't have a kid and I've seen Tucker begging for a cup of coffee in the morning."

"Excuse me!"

"He's right!" Zoe exclaims after inconspicuously covering herself with one of Wade's t-shirts. "And I should know, because I'm your doctor."

"What happened to the doctor-patient confidentiality, huh?" AnnaBeth shoots an accusatory look at her friend, and Zoe only purses her lips.

But it's Wade who surprises them. "Poker nights. At Lavon's." Both women stare at him. "Yup. Guys talk. Lavon and GT particularly. Like a couple of high-schoolers."

"But you don't, right?" Zoe asks, wondering if he happened to share those little adventures in the pond at night, or at a certain restaurant she cannot mention without getting her face as red as a stoplight.

"I only brag about myself and my endless stamina."

"Shut up." Zoe rolls her eyes and chuckles, just like AB. "Thank you for babysitting, AnnaBeth. One day we'll repay the favor. But you know, there's no rush about having children for us to watch. We have our hands full at the moment, so."

"Wow. She's not getting any better at this, is she?" Annabeth says while Wade nods.

"She likes to think her people skills are great, but we know the truth." He turns and kisses Zoe's forehead. "I love her, though. Quirkiness, lack of rhythm, height impairment, and everything else included."

"You're this close to sleeping on the couch tonight," Zoe warns.

"You need me to warm up your feet."

"I strongly dislike you at the moment."

AnnaBeth laughs at the couple and their exchange. "I'd love to see you bickering, but Lemon needs me to work on the catering for Nat's big day. I'll see you."

Once they are left alone, Zoe smooths a hand over Nat's back, wondering not for the first time if without the help of her friends and BlueBell she could've raised this little boy. When she notices the whispers between Wade and their son, she knows they could've done it anyway. It would've been harder, but they would've figured it out. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Pee-pee," Nat hisses, biting his lip. And that means that either he needs a change or that their potty-training is working. She's voting for the first, since Nat has only used the toilet once, and it was when Wade had stood right next to him.

"I'll get this," Wade says. "And we'll finish our little game next month, or whenever we manage to find a sitter."

–&–

Town square looks incredible. There are tables decorated with trucks and little footballs – something Lavon might have thought about – food everywhere, lemonade in every color of the rainbow, cupcakes and a big cake at the gazebo. And of course a huge banner celebrating Nathan's first birthday.

"Do you think we're spoiling him?" Wade asks as they watch their son happy to be the center of attention, and completely elated to be in Rose's arms, who just came to town from college to celebrate Nathan.

"We aren't. This town is."

"Maybe we should move, then." Wade laughs when she shoots him an incredulous look. "I know, where would we find so many willing babysitters?"

"Duh!"

Zoe reaches for his hand and Wade lets her walk a few steps before he tugs it for her to stop. She turns to look at him. She looks lovely in her dress, but just as sophisticated and out of place as the first day he met her – she'll always stand out.

"I forgot something at the Rammer Jammer, could you come with me to pick it up?"

Her brow wrinkles with some curiosity, but she smiles. "Sure. If you need me."

He grins at her, turning around to walk away, but never letting go of her hand.

When they arrive at the Rammer Jammer, the place is empty and closed. Everyone is at Nat's party so there wasn't a point in keeping the place open. Besides, it's an important day for him and his family, so Wade couldn't care less about business right then.

He motions for Zoe to follow him to his office, even if it's not a place he likes to show people, because it's a mess. She seems to overlook it when she notices the big box on top of his desk.

"What is that?"

"Happy anniversary," Wade says, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He's nervous as hell, but he's hoping for the best. It's not like she'll divorce him or anything if she doesn't like it. Will she?

Zoe's eyes are on him as she moves towards the box. Her hand hesitates one second, but then she opens it and finds the cream colored dress inside it. She pulls it out carefully, because the fabric is delicate – at least that's what Candice said. He only picked it because he liked it on the catalogue and the color would look great on Zoe's skin.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." She measures it against her body, gauging if it'll fit. "Thank you."

"It's just half of your present. You should wear it tonight, to get the other half."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Please tell me you're not ruining this moment with a crude joke."

He laughs. He's not the same guy who thought a glow-in-the-dark thong was a perfectly romantic gift for a woman. "I promise I'm not."

"Okay. So, I'll be not so patiently waiting for this surprise." She bites her lip, right before standing on tiptoes and kissing him. "We should go back to our son's party."

"Let's go."

–&–

"Don't worry. We'll take Nat home with us," Lavon tells Wade while holding the little boy already passed out out of so much food, games and tiredness. The men laugh as Nathan drools all over Lavon's shoulder. "You go celebrate too."

Lemon only smiles in that know-it-all way only she does, and then squeezes Wade's hand. "Just be calm. Everything will work out. You're a husband now. A good one, I might add."

"We'll see, right?"

"Wade," Lemon warns.

"Not be self-deprecating. I know."

"Good. Now go and woo your wife."

Wade nods, and lets his friends and son go. Meanwhile, Zoe is still thanking people for their gifts and help, being on mom-mode and gushing about how cute her kid is.

"Are you ready to go?" Wade asks her, smiling apologetically at Shula who is looking at them with enough curiosity to know tomorrow they will be a topic of conversation at some places and probably Dash's blog.

"Yes. I'll say a quick goodbyes and meet you at the truck, okay?"

"Okay."

He's sweating, but how else could it be? Zoe's always kept him on his toes, and it's not different now that they are married. Every day holds surprises and adventures, and he loves that. They are a little crazy but it fits them.

"You look a little pale," Zoe says as soon as she gets inside the truck.

"I'm fine. It just – it has been a very exciting day for us."

"Yes. I guess so."

They drive in silence, and when they arrive home, Zoe takes her dress, hurries into the house and makes him promise he won't take a peek while she gets ready in the bathroom. Meanwhile, he uses Nathan's room to get dressed in his own outfit, and then paces up and down the hall while Zoe finishes her hair and makeup.

When she finally steps out, she takes his breath away. Half of her hair is up, the rest falling softly over her shoulders. Her makeup is soft and a little shiny, giving her a nice glow that looks amazing on her. But he laughs a little because she's gawking at him.

"You're wearing a tux!"

He is. With the bowtie and everything.

"I am."

"Are we going somewhere? Because I thought we were going to have dinner here, or a glass of champagne or something like that. Private, so no one could interrupt us." She's nervous too, which is good, because at least he doesn't feel stupid now for being a married man jittery about a date with his wife.

Wade offers her his arm. "Follow me?"

He spent better part of the last week preparing everything, with Lemon's help of course. They chose not to tell anyone else, mainly because it's BlueBell and things tend to not be a secret for very long.

There are string lights lining up the place. A nicely decorated table is in the center, with all the cutlery, crockery and glassware Lemon made him vow to take care of as much as he does with Nathan. Flowers are everywhere, too.

"I know we didn't get the traditional wedding, or the honeymoon, or anything. But I thought I could give you a proper celebration now. Just one night, for our anniversary."

Zoe looks at him smiling. Her eyes are shiny and he's hoping she won't cry, because that doesn't stop soon once it starts.

"When have we been traditional?" Her smile broadens.

"True. But maybe it's time to make our own traditions."

The food is delicious, not that he expected less from Lemon. He only asked Candice to get the recipes of Zoe's favorite dishes in New York, and Lemon replicated them even if she complained about how pretentious and bland the food was. But there was one special order he had to make, and that is dessert.

"Black and White cookies?" Zoe's delight can be seen in her face.

"Yes, but before you complain about some of these missing, you should know that our kid has your sweet tooth. When I wasn't looking, he took two and stuffed them in his mouth before I could take them." That explains why the once neatly wrapped box of cookies looks like a truck ran over it.

Zoe purses her lips but she can't keep her smile hidden for long. "Is that why he didn't want to go to bed last night?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Wade scratches his cheek, but smirks at her.

"Are you kidding? You planned our anniversary date, bought me a dress, took care of Nat and somehow found time to fool around with me." That gets a laugh out of him.

"I'd rather lose some sleeping time than fooling around time."

"I know, but still." She bites her lip and leans forward towards him, kissing him slowly, with passion, in that way only she knows he likes. "You surprise me every day, and I hope I can do that too, so we never get bored of each other."

"Believe me, you keep me on my toes, alright." Wade takes her face in his hands, looking into her beautiful dark eyes. "I haven't had a boring day in my life since I met you. I love you, Zoe Hart."

"I love you, too, Wade Kinsella." And after one quick kiss, she gets up and takes his hand with one of hers, while she uses the other to take the cookies. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Wade follows her blindly, like he always do. Is there a place where he wouldn't follow her?

"Somewhere where I can show you your anniversary gift. Or gifts."

"Oh. Is it a glow-in-the-dark thong?"

She snorts a laugh, shaking her head. "No, but you're in the right track."

"Well, happy anniversary for me, huh?"

"And would you look at these?" She shows him the cookies once inside their home. "We don't even have to leave for sustenance until morning."

His smile couldn't be bigger. "We'll think is practice for the next kid?"

"You want a next kid?" She doesn't look put off, like she did back in the day. There are no doubts or fears about them anymore. The foundations of their relationship are solid now. It's about building piece by piece now.

"I want everything if it's with you."


End file.
